


Crown on the Ground

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Crisis of Faith, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, No Dialogue, No Romance, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Religious Conflict, Short One Shot, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They had indeed reached an impasse.





	Crown on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Optimus Prime/Pyra Magna: no disrespect”

Pyra Magna was all too aware of Optimus Prime. She knew why. They both knew why. Neither one was on the same wavelength as the other. Optimus held the Matrix. Pyra knew that she had true faith in such an artifact. The Mistress of Flame had said that he was the Thirteenth Prime; she had doubts, as well as her fellow Torchbearers. With enough patience and enough stamina, she would build Optimus into a worthy Prime, ins spite of what others have long held in high regard towards him.

If Pyra couldn't at least try to lead Optimus on the right path, their differences would never allow them to the future they want, not now or ever.

Optimus Prime knew that he and Pyra Magna had their differences, regarding the Matrix and how to secure the future of Earth. He knew she had a crisis of faith, and though he was not a believer, he took her words at face value. He couldn't allow her to twist whatever he said, as neither of them would cope if the Matrix was lost forever... whatever would happen, it would be the root of great chaos. He knew she held a great fire, that she deemed herself worthy to hold the Matrix, and to depose of him.

They would be caught, or have reached an impasse, such as her grasp on what justice truly was in the face of deep faith.

Pyra knew that Optimus had much to learn, while the Prime knew that the Torchbearer was a force of nature. They had indeed reached an impasse; they both wanted the future of their worlds to be secured, through time and space, absolutely. They sought for their common goal, to reach the crown of the ground, and until then, there would be no disrespect amongst them.


End file.
